The Missing
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: What if Angela was kidnapped by Dana Pruitt one of Shawn's exes from the epidoe the first girlfriends club? What if she had really bad ashtma? How would that effect her ? Find out soon. Oh,yeah Angela's father is dead and she stayed on at Pennebrooke.
1. Isn't Love Wonderful ?

Here's the first Chapter

Angela's POV

" I had a great time tonight." I say,turning to unlock my dorm door.

" I did too. But you know what would make this night even better ?: Shawn asked suggestively

" I think I have an idea." I say,running my hand through his lofty brown hair.

" My place or yours /" he asks,kissing my hand.

" Since we're already here...Why not ?" I laugh as he kicks open my door and carries me to my bed.

" Aren't you happy you stayed with me ?" He asks,hishand in mine

" Very,very happy. One sec,I have to go the bathroom." I say,

" I'll be waiting." he says

I go to the bathroom to get my inhaler, but close the door. I don't know I just have this thing,that I down like having people watch me use it. I didn't tell Shawn I had asthma until I had asthma attack right in front of him at my dad's funeral. I guess we have no secrets. I guess I freaked him out enough that now he's a little overprotective. Much more than my dad. To tell the truth,being with Shawn makes me welll,breathless. I love him Just the thought of him makes me start coughing. So hard I can't stop. Unfortunately Shawn hears this and rushes is to the door. He knocks

" Angela,are you okay in there ?" He asks

" Yeah I'm okay. Just a sec " I respond. I put the inhaler back in the cabinet and put the mirror back into place. But instead of my face in the reflection,I see another's. I scream

" Angela !" I hear fast footsteps . The person I saw in the mirror is hooded. I reach for the doornob,but in one swift moment,they have me pinned up against the bathroom wall. I hear myself wheezing and coughing. I try to call for Shawn but I can't. the doorknob jingles hard.

" Angela,open the door !" I hear Shawn order I try to resist but the person,takes out a gun. I can hear Shawn's screams for help

A slim hand takes down their hood. Dana Pruitt one of those girls who tied Shawn up for breaking their hearts last year.Shawn's ex

" Isn't love wonderful.?" she whisphers in my ear. She takes the butt of the gun and smashes it against my face.

" Angela !" I hear Shawn yell. That is the last thing I hear when everything goes black


	2. The Call

* * *

Shawn's POV 

" Angela ! Angela !" I yell and finally I kick down the door. There's glass everywhere but no Angela. On the floor lies Angela's inhaler. Oh god, where is she ? I run to the phone and call the police who come right away with Dean Rivers and thenI call Cory. I mean who could of taken her ? As far I know, Angela doesn't have any enemies. The police examine the bathroom

" Mr. Hunter do you have a description of Ms. Moore?" An officer asks

" She's tall with black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a green shirt and black pants." I say. The officer jots it down

" Okay tall,black hair,brown eyes, caucscian-

" No officer, she's african -american." I say. The other men look at me and look at each other. The detective just stares at me

" Is there a problem sir ?" I ask angrily

" No I think that's all we need for now. I'll contact her parents-" The detective said

" Her parents are dead.(** I never knew about her mother so i decided to kill her off**). I'm all she has left. " I say

" Okay. Do you have anything else you want to tell me, son ?" the detective said

" Yeah, she has really bad asthma. She nevers goes anywhere without it. But its on the ground in the bathroom. I just don't know who would have taken her.." I break feeling myself start to cry. I haven't cried since my dad died. But that was a long time ago

" It'll be alright son, we'll find Angela. I promise you." and with that, the police and Dean Rivers leave

I go to the bathroom to see a picture of Angela lying on the ground. It from the carnival last year. Eric took it right when Angela was sleeping. She looks so peaceful. I don't lnow why. but its my favorite picture of her. She looked angelic. Hell, she is angelic

"Shawn ?" I hear voice ask. I turn around to see everyone- Cory, Topanga,Eric, Jack,and Rachel

" Shawn,what happened ?" Jackasks

" I don't know. She was in the bathroom. I heard her scream and glass breaking. I tried to open the door but it was locked and everything went silent. I kicked the door in and she was gone. Cory,somebody took Angela." I say

" What the police say ?" Topanga asked

" I gave them a description and a picture so they can post it on the news, the newspaper,and around campus. They took some glass for testing and that's about it. I don't care what the police say. I'm gonna go look for her." I say putting on my jacket

" Shawn,You don't even nowhere to start or where to go. We're coming with you." Topanga said her hand on my shoulder

" I can't ask you guys for that. This is dangerous." I say

" Yeah but you're not asking. We coming with you whether you want us to or not." Cory says

" Guys, no. I have to do this al-" my phone interuppts me. It reads unknown caller. I answer

" Hello ?' I answer

" _Hi shawnie_." A malovent voice whisphers

" Who is this?" I ask

" _We'll worry about that later. Besides you know who I am muffin_."It laughs. by the high laughter I can tell it's a girl.

" Shawn who is that ?" Cory asks. I wave him off

" What do you want ?" I ask

" _Well, I've always wanted you. But we Angela and I both can't get what we want ,can we muffin ? Oh and by the way, I have your girlfriend. Boy, shawn, you sure know how to pick em' . Funny there was a time where I tried to stop Angela from dating you. It's amazing how things change. _The girl laughed

" Let me speak to her-now." I order

" _Boo-hoo you're no fun anymore. Angela,sweetheart,Shawn's on the phone_.' The kidnapper called so sweetly it made me want to puke

" Angela ?" I try not to break down

" Shawn? " It was Angela but her voice was choking. I could hear her wheezing. Her inhaler lay next to me

"Everything's going to be okay, baby. Just breathe." I said. I feel tears rolling down my face

" I'm in a ware-" Her voice was muffled

"Angela ! Angela !' I yelled into the phone

"_Listen cupcake,I've go to go. I call you little later for arangements_." The kidnapper said

" What arrangements ? " I roared

" _Oh ,if I told you it wouldn't be our little secret, would it ?. Since you loved keeping them from me. Anyway, if you want your silly little toy back, shiny and new, go to the park. You have ten mintuets. Oh yeah , be there alone. Or down will Angela,cradle and all. _ The kidnapper laughed in my ear.

Then all I heard was dial tone. I threw my phone into the wall

" Shawn,who was that ?" Rachel asked

" It was the kidnapper. She has Angela." I responed

" She ?" Eric

" Yeah , it was girl. She kept calling me muffin." I say

" Guys we have to find her soon.I spoke to her. She was so, so scared." I say on the verge of almost breaking down

" Shawn, did Angela say anything about where she might be ?" Cory asked

" She tried to but the kidnapper cut her off." I say

"I gotta go" I say

" Where are we going ?" Jack asked

" Yeah, shouldn't we take the phone to the police? Maybe they can trace it or something." Topanga

" No. The kidnapper said I was to go to the park alone for arrangments. Or Angela, or Angela dies." I say,stuffing Angela's inhaler in my pocket.

" But-" Is all I hear Cory say as I slam the door behind me.

I'm coming Angela,

I'm coming.


	3. You Will Not Be Alone

Thanks for reviewing!

Here's the next chapter!

Angela's POV

FLASHBACK

_It is my turn to pass the casket and throw in the dirt. I feel Shawn's armaround me but I still can't do it. Damnit Daddy,why did you have to go back to Iraq? Why did you have to leave me after so long? I hate you. I hate you! I feel myself screaming. Shawn leads me away, his voice in my ear, his hands on my shoulder. Why him? Why did you have to take him FROM ME! He promised he would be back! He said he would come back1 I feel my chest tighten and I began to wheeze._

_" Angela,,are you all right ?" Cory asks_

_" Yeah,I'm okay,I just have to sit down." I say coughing, Shawn leads me to a park bench_

_I can do nothing but cough. Shawn pats me on the back but nothing seems to work. Oh god,I think its my asthma. I haven't told my friends or Shawn. It's getting worse and I gasp for breath._

_" Angela, baby,what's wrong?" Shawn says alarned. _

_" I can't breathe." I sputter out. The world seems to be spinning. I feel myself falling foward_

_" Angela! Somebody get a doctor! Baby, come stay with me.." I hear Shawn say. _

_Everything goes dark._

_I open my eyes to feel something heavy on my hand. It's Shawn's head. He's sleeping. I reach over and stroke it. I look around to see myself in a Shawn's bed.How did I get here. Shawn stirs and wakes up, looking at me.Tears in his eyes._

_" Hi baby." I say. He just puts his arms around me._

_" I almost lost you. You scared me ,Angela." He says his voice alittle muffled. What did I do?_

_" What happened?" I asked. He looked up at me_

_" You don't remember?" he said_

_" I remember the funeral.But how I did get here?" I ask_

_" Baby,you passed out at the funeral.The doctors told us you had an asthma attack. They gave you something that made you sleep and said I could take you home. I was so worried. We all were." Shawn explains,his hand in mine_

_" I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen.I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you about my asthma- I just couldn't. It's just the funeral-my dad was all I had and I can hardly bare it. I'm alone. I have no one." I yell in anugish. Shawn holds me close to his chest,stroking my hair._

_" Shh,it okay,Angela. You are not alone. I promise you I will not leave.I promise you,you will never be alone." He says_

_" You have us." A new voice says. I feel Topanga next to me. Her arm around me._

_" All of us." Rachel says._

_" You won't be alone." Cory says._

_You won't be alone._

_

* * *

_

" Are you lost in your little memories,Angie? Time to come out of it." I feel a hard slap across my face. A stream of blood falls down my chin. Dana Pruitt,walks in front of me,with that weird smile on his face.

" Dana, What happened to you? Why are you doing this ?" I ask. She bends down and grabs my chin hard.

" Because,sweetpea, Shawn and I deserve to be together.For all his faults, I love him. What did you think,Angela? Or rather how long did you think it would last? Angela, he doesn't love. He can't love you.Do you think anybody will accept you as his girlfriend? Do you think the world will accept you?" she asks pushing me up against the wall.

" Dana, please let me go.Shawn loves me ,not you. He doesn't care about the rest of the world.If you let me go, I won't press any charges. You'll go free. Just let me go." I say. She rears back and slaps me with the back of her hand

" You don't get do you? Shawn is mine. Not yours." She says pushing me back into the closet.

And,now I feel more alone than ever

Shawn,where are you?

R&R !R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R


End file.
